EL CIERVO Y EL DRAGON
by temari-vc
Summary: DURANTE UNA, CIERVO TIENE MUCHAS ESPLICACIONES QUE DAR A DRAGON, DRAGON NO DEJARA QUE CIERVO LO SIGA EBADIENDO, ONE SHOP SHIKATEMA


EL CIERVO Y EL DRAGON

La oscuridad rodeaba todo a sus alrededores, el bosque era profundo y oscuro, el sol no alcanzaba a atravesar el tupido follaje y a nivel del suelo parecía ser de noche y una suave neblina no dejaba ver el piso de aquel bosque, las telas de araña y las ramas secas le daban un toque tétrico a ese lugar.

Unas sombras recorrían velozmente lo alto de las copas de los árboles, figuras oscuras con sus rostros cubiertos con mascaras, un símbolo en ellos; la villa de la neblina.

En la oscuridad del suelo, con su traje igualmente oscuro y una máscara anbu en forma de ciervo se escondía en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, aquellas sombras no tenían misterios para él, nunca lo habían tenido y su enorme inteligencia le indicaba que por ahora era mejor quedarse ahí un rato.

Aquellas sombras habían dejado de pasar hace unos minutos, pero el ciervo seguía esperando en su lugar, esperando que todo a su alrededor le dijera que todo era lo suficientemente seguro como para seguir adelante.

Su mochila en su espalda, sus manos en sus bolsillos, y su hombro recargado en el tronco de un árbol, estaba tan sereno que hasta parecía haberse quedado dormido en aquella posición.

La tranquilidad del bosque no se rompió con el gélido kunai que de aterrizó en el cuello del estratega, aquel filo amenazaba con asesinarlo pero el moreno ni siquiera abría los ojos para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Bien vago, estamos solos los dos, no puedes evadirlo más ¿quién era?-

-No es hora de eso, estamos en medio de una misión- le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Ahora es una misión, en Konoha hay mucha gente y en Suna están mis hermanos, hace más de una semana que me rehúyes y estoy harta... nunca es tiempo, déjate de excusas y dime ya- el tono del anbu con mascara de dragón cambió a unos más firme y de enojo.

-Mujer ¿estás celosa?-le dijo jugando con una sensual voz sin girar su cabeza hacia ella.

-Déjate de bromas Ciervo y dime quién era- el kunai que sostenía firme en su mano se introdujo un poco en la morena piel del estratega haciendo una pequeña herida que no alcanzó a sangrar.

Una suave brisa los acarició, atrayendo y mezclando el olor a hierba buena y lavanda de ambos cuerpos.  
Pero la suave brisa no reducía el enfurecido semblante de la Kunoichi, ella ya no quería mas disculpas no quería mas excusas solo quería que el estratega fuese honesto con ella.

No era el hecho que la engañara lo que la tenia tan molesta, eso después de todo lo podía llegar a entender, con las innumerables misiones del último año no recordaba haber chocado con él en la casa, cuando uno llegaba el otro se estaba yendo, incluso llegó a pensar que si estuviera en Suna tendría más comunicación con él que ahora, que estaban viviendo en la misma casa.

Había pensado en pedir vacaciones, eso la tenía muy animada, podría reponer el tiempo perdido, podrían salir los dos solos, pero cuando se disponía a preparar todos los detalles fue que lo vio, ahí estaba él, cuando se suponía que tenia que salir urgente hacia una misión estaba hablando, tan concentrado que ni se dio cuanta de su presencia, la chica una pelinegra, ojos cafés un poco mas pequeña que ella, no tenia banda en su frente, lo que dio a entender que la chica no era ninja.

Tal vez se había aburrido del ajetreo diario al que estaban expuestos, tal vez la distancia terminó por llevarlo a otros brazos, pero lo que no entendía era porque siempre se negó a hablar de eso.

Ya estaba harta de sus evasivas, si para él era muy problemático afrontar la realidad para ella era el único camino, se había torturado por 2 semanas y lo único que había conseguido era un "lo estás malentendiendo, problemática" se daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

Ahora no dejaría escapar, le daría una respuesta si o si, la necesitaba para cerrar esa etapa y poder seguir con su vida, si ya no la quería necesitaba que se lo dijera de una vez, no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre.

Con un rápido movimiento ciervo le quitó el kunai a dragón, la afirmó fuerte por su brazo acercó su mascara a la de dragón y le dijo:

-Hablamos en casa, aquí no es el momento ni el lugar, problemática-

Dragón podía sentir los pausados latidos de ciervo, y su aroma la envolvía por completo, esa seguridad que demostraba, parecía no tener ninguna duda en su corazón pero entonces, ¿por qué se había estado ocultando y juntándose con aquella castaña? ¿más de una vez luego de aquella vez en la que les había visto?  
Ciervo tomó de la mano a dragón y comenzaron a salir de aquel húmedo lugar, dragón seguía disgustada, y ciervo lo sabía ya que de manera constante trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero ciervo no esta dispuesto a dejar que dragón se escapara de sus manos.

A los lejos se podía ver luz, ciervo se escondió tras un árbol arrastrando a dragón con él, él sabia que si los iban a capturar sería en aquel sitio; en la frontera al final, como buenos cazadores tendrían que estar en algún lugar esperando a que ciervo y dragón salieran de su escondite.

-Los distraeré, mujer tú vete con el pergamino- ordenó ciervo autoritariamente.

Dragón lo miro, nunca había dejado a nadie en el campo de batalla y por muy enojada que estuviera con ciervo, no lo dejaría ahí, eso no estaba entre sus planes, nadie tenía derecho a atacar a ciervo excepto ella.

-Olvídalo genio, los dos hemos venido, los dos nos vamos-

-Esto no es un juego-

-¿Y quién está jugando? somos un equipo, ¿no es así?, las mejores mentes de Konoha y Suna juntas, esto será fácil para los dos-

-ESCUCHA MUJER-

-No, escucha tú primero, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, ni sueñes que tendrás un motivo para no dármelas, antes de que lleguemos a casa me aclararás todo-

Ciervo suspiró, metió sus manos es sus bolsillos ya que no tenía ninguna salida; o moría en aquel lugar o algunas horas después en manos de ella.

Dragón hizo unos sellos acompañados de unas líneas de sangre en un abanico mucho más pequeño que el que usualmente solía usar y de él apareció Kamatari, dragón finalizó acomodando el pergamino en su espalda.

-Tiene que llegar a salvo a Konoha- le ordena dragón mientras la comadreja salió directa a emprender el camino.

Al salir una lluvia de kunais amenazó con herir al animal, Dragón rápidamente los desvió con su abanico, mientras Ciervo usaba la trayectoria para encontrar a los enemigos.

Con la combinación de fuerza de ambos, ciervo y dragón redujeron a todos los enemigos y pudieron salir alejándose del peligro.

Ciervo iba adelante con sus manos en los bolsillos, a dos pasos hacia atrás caminaba dragón, no entendía muchas de las actitudes de ciervo, pero ya quería salir de todo aquello, estaban solos y no esperaría a llegar a la villa, ahí encontraría una excusa para salir del paso y no explicarle lo que sucedía.

Se adelantó y se paró frente a ciervo, ya no estaba enojada, sólo quería la verdad, sólo necesitaba que le dijera que todo había acabado entre ellos para poder seguir con su vida o poder rehacer lo que quedaba de ella, porque de algo estaba segura y era que nunca dejaría de amar a ciervo.

-Sólo dímelo, solamente dí que ya no me quieres y te dejaré en paz, regresaré a mi aldea y ya está- el tono de dragón demostraba seriedad pero con no era capaz de disimular el toque de tristeza en él.

Ciervo suspiró bajo su mascara y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, en ese momento sólo podía mirar el suelo.

-En casa mujer... te prometo que en casa te lo explicaré todo- contestó ciervo pasando por el lado de dragón.

A paso lento y sin ninguna prisa caminaron ambos rumbo a su villa, para dragón el camino era insoportable, se notaba que cada paso la acercaba cada vez al final de todo, trataba de buscar las palabras necesarias para explicar lo sucedido a sus hermanos que sabía no lo tomarían nada bien.

Pero sobre todo trataba de explicarse así misma que ella no había tenido la culpa, que ciervo tampoco, que hay veces en que la misma vida se encarga de separar a dos personas que se quieren, pero sobre todo trataba de avanzar derecha ya que las lágrimas bajo su máscara empezaban a nublar su vista.

El país del fuego llegó, el bosque lucía más lindo que nunca, dragón se detuvo, no quería llegar, no quería que todo aquello acabara, no quería que ciervo le dijera que ya no la quería, que todo había sido un error.

Ciervo se detuvo y se giró para ver a dragón, ella miraba el suelo con sus puños apretados, levantó su máscara y ciervo se sorprendió al ver los verdes ojos lubricados con lágrimas que caían libres por su rostro.

Él se acerco a dragón y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía los sollozos de dragón ahogarse en su pecho.

-No me expliques nada, sólo olvidémoslo y démonos otra oportunidad- decía entre sollozos mientras ciervo la apretaba más contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, te he hecho mucho daño, pero ya verás que todo estará bien, en unas horas estaremos riéndonos de todo esto-

Ciervo tomó de la mano a dragón y se encaminaron hasta la villa.

Shikamaru no se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, la prioridad de él en estos momentos era otra mucho más importante, no quería volver a ver esos ojos tristes en Temari, eso le había quebrado el alma.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa, Temari muchas veces las semanas anteriores, vio salir a Shikamaru de esa casa, se detuvo y dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo, la abrazó nuevamente y le dijo a su oído

-Confía en mi, mujer- la tomó por la cintura y golpeo la puerta.

-Shikamaru-san que gusto verlo, he terminado con su encargo, fue difícil porque estaba muy dañado, pero lo termine y lo reforcé, sabe que tuve que dejar mucho trabajo de lado para poder dedicarme a él- le dijo la joven castaña con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Temari a esa altura ya no entendía nada, ¿de que estaban hablando? miró a Shikamaru exigiendo una explicación pero éste sólo seguía hablando con la castaña y apretaba la mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

Entraron e ingresaron a un cuarto lleno de materiales, armas y otras cosas y en una mesa en medio de la habitación su abanico se desplegaba en toda su majestuosidad hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio, hacia ya un año que aquella arma que la caracterizaba permanecida en el ático de su casa, ya que se había destrozado en una pelea, ella se negó a botarlo diciendo que algún día lo repararía, pero con el ajetreo diario nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

-Temari-san, usé unas varas especiales que son mucho más resistentes que las que tenía, y más ligeras, la tela también está reforzada, tenía un grabado casi borrado que restauré, espero que le guste como ha quedado-  
La rubia sonreía y acariciaba su restaurado abanico, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, nunca pensó volver a ver a compañero de batallas tan hermoso, abrazó a su esposo, y a su ahora amiga que hasta hace pocos minutos quería degollar lentamente.

-Mujer, tomaremos vacaciones, nos las merecemos. Y otra cosa, te amo, mi princesa-.


End file.
